theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob Hell
Gallery SpongeBob picture.png Transcript * Norbert: "SpongeBob is here," * Daggett: "SpongeBob is here," * Norbert: "SpongeBob is here." * God: "SpongeBob... SpongeBob... SpongeBob!" * SpongeBob: "Huh, what? Who just said that?" * Daggett: "Oh that's just me, SpongeBob." * SpongeBob: "No, it must be a certain somebody... what the-" * God: "SpongeBob SquarePants, One of the recent shows with your name on it has succeeded, so I shall grant you one entire day, to see your other good friends and true family members as well." * SpongeBob: "Alright!" * Norbert: "Aw, are you're leaving me, SpongeBob?" * (SpongeBob is now sent right down from the skies of heaven and sees that something unexpected just happened.) * SpongeBob: "Oh dear Neptune, how long was I gone for?" * (SpongeBob walks around on his way to the living room and some SpongeBob SquarePants DVDs, toy collectables and video games are lying about.) * (SpongeBob sees the sign logo for SpongeBob Club.) * (SpongeBob opens the door.) * News Reporter: "Man Ray has been found dead this morning at 6 a.m. in his secret hideout, police reports that this is a case of suicide, but not enough evidence has been found yet, rumors claim that he's been feeling very ill after SpongeBob SquarePants' death last year, back to you, Jake.” * (Squidward does a crossword puzzle and sees SpongeBob.) * Squidward: "Huh, what? SpongeBob? What the clam?" * (Mushu sees SpongeBob.) * Mushu: "What is it, Squidward? Oh." * Sandy: "SpongeBob?" * Patrick: "SpongeBob?" * Mr. Krabs: "SpongeBob?" * Gary: “Meow?” * (Rocko, Larry, Plankton, Karen, Mrs. Puff, Pearl, Flats, Fred, Tom, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Lori, Leni, Lincoln Loud, Adelaide, Sid Chang, CatDog, Sway Sway, Buhdeuce, Jelly, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Timmy Turner, Chester McBadbat, A.J., Elmer, Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez see SpongeBob and are looking right at him.) * (SpongeBob closes the door.) Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Sandy Cheeks * Sheldon J. Plankton * Karen Plankton * Gary the Snail * Larry the Lobster * Mrs. Puff * Pearl Krabs * Mermaid Man * Barnacle Boy * Man Ray * Flats the Flounder * Fred * Tom * Rocko * Adelaide Chang * Sid Chang * Lincoln Loud * Ronnie Anne Santiago * Leni Loud * Lori Loud * Cosmo * Wanda * Poof * Timmy Turner * Chester McBadbat * A.J. * Elmer * Dog * Cat * Sway Sway * Buhduece * Jelly * Jimmy Neutron * Carl Wheezer * Sheen Estevez * Norbert * Daggett * News Reporter * Mushu Voice Cast * Samuel Meza - SpongeBob/Gary/Patrick * Jaime Soria - Sandy * Hazen Cruz - Squidward * Stephen J. Pena - God/Mr. Krabs * Matthew Euston - Norbert/Daggett * Julie Park - News Reporter * Tommy Evans - Mushu Category:Hell Category:Character Hell Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Rocko’s Modern Life Category:The Angry Beavers Category:Mulan Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:The Loud House Category:Nickelodeon 2.0 Category:CatDog Category:Breadwinners Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas